


Five Guys Burgers and Fries Make a Pizza Pie

by nitrocherry



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Manga, OT5, toriko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitrocherry/pseuds/nitrocherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For our Toriko 60 min challenge I wrote a short fic about the kings and Komatsu making a pizza together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Guys Burgers and Fries Make a Pizza Pie

The Kings gathered around as Komatsu laid out the materials before them. They all got something that was vital to the dish. Toriko collected the grain that Komatsu made into flour, Sunny collected the cheese, Zebra gathered an assortment of toppings, and Coco brought tomatoes from his garden. Komatsu created a sauce out of these tomatoes before setting everything up on the table. He gave the Kings some old aprons he kept from his school days where he’d practice certain dishes at home. They were much too small for the broad chests of each king, so instead they were folded over only to protect the body from the waist down. Komatsu was happy to see his friends standing around, waiting for his direction. Usually they were having their unpleasant disagreements, which weren’t always a four way battle, but either way it caused him grief. He wanted them to get along, like this particular moment, more often.  
“So, what do we do first?” Toriko asked. He cracked his wrists and then his knuckles. Sunny grimaced at the loud popping of Toriko’s hands. Coco touched his head wrap in a quick subconscious movement. He wanted to get on with the show as well but he didn’t want to say it out right just yet. Zebra remained silent. He was taking in the scene. He wasn’t annoyed just yet.  
“We all washed our hands, right?” Komatsu asked. They nodded like four little kids. Komatsu smiled. “Good, good.” He looked at his ingredients. He figured he could trust Toriko with the dough, and the spreading of the sauce with Coco. He wasn’t sure what to do with the last two.   
“Well?” Sunny asked. The short pauses felt like forever. He was starting to get impatient too.  
“Toriko, you can make the dough and knead it. Make it into a flat disc for us.” Komatsu said. He handed Toriko a large bowl with the flour inside. He pulled a can of lard out from a cabinet and got some water as well. Toriko rarely ever made things with this much effort. He usually threw something over a fire and ate it that way. Sometimes he even skipped that and ate things raw. He stared at the bowl.  
“Do I really ...” He started but Komatsu nudged him.  
“Yes really! Get to it! Or no pizza for anyone!”   
He could see Toriko get a gleam in his eye when he realized if he didn’t cooperate no one got to eat.   
By now, Zebra was bored and he was on the other side of the kitchen leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.   
“I’m not here to play house!” He said.  
“We’re making dinner together, this isn’t a game.” Komatsu said with a stern voice. He picked up the block of cheese Sunny had procured for their meal. He gave Zebra the cheese and then grabbed a grater from another cabinet. He handed the grater to him without much grace, nearly grating some of his own superficial skin in the process.   
“What’s this?” Zebra grumbled. He never set foot into a kitchen to help let alone to make anything. He made to take a bite out of the cheese but Komatsu tapped his hand. It was abrupt and shocking. Komatsu did butt heads with him sometimes and got away with it, so Zebra didn’t get straight up furious for it. Sunny and Coco exchanged looks. They never saw it first hand and those times Toriko told them about it excitedly, they thought he was exaggerating. Speaking of Toriko, he was going to town with the dough and working very diligently.   
“Grate the cheese until it’s all gone, ok?” Komatsu said. He walked Zebra over to another large bowl and guided his hands to demonstrate what to do with the grater. Sunny wrinkled his nose out of jealousy. He wanted Komatsu to show him how to do something and pay close attention to him. He hoped the job he was given required some assistance.   
“Hm.” Zebra started grating the cheese slowly. He was usually so reckless, but he seemed to take Komatsu’s direction very seriously.   
“Coco, you’re next...” Komatsu said. He whipped around so fast Coco was a bit surprised. Each king has had their chance to see Komatsu go to work in the kitchen, but that was when he was alone or working with people who knew their jobs without so much as a word said to them. They never experienced Komatsu taking charge in this way before.   
“What do you need me to do?” Coco asked. Komatsu placed a large sausage in front of him. It was a specialty meat that not many folks used. It was age old. It wasn’t made from Devil Python or any other peculiar beast from their gourmet era, apparently it was made of simpler things.   
“Please cut up this pepperoni.” Komatsu said. He handed Coco a knife and moved onto Sunny. “And you will help me put everything together.”  
“Me?” Sunny thought this job wasn’t very glamorous.   
“Presentation is everything to you... Our pizza will come out beautiful.” Komatsu said and he looked up at Sunny with a bright smile. Trying to hide his true feelings, Sunny wrinkled his nose again and turned away from Komatsu. It took a lot out of him to keep his smile hidden.  
In the meantime, Toriko was satisfied with the dough he created and brought it over. He threw it down on the table where there was a proper space. He made a huge mess; flour all over the place, his clothes, his face, his hair and even on the floor. He tried not to waste too much but he was really experimenting in his corner.  
“Okay, how do I do this...” He asked.   
“You can’t even knead dough?” Sunny said. His tone rose at “dough” and so did one of his eyebrows. Toriko made a face at Sunny but didn’t reply otherwise. Komatsu laughed a bit as he rounded the table corner to reach Toriko and pulled a rolling pin out of what seemed like thin air. He sprinkled some of the leftover flour onto the mound of dough Toriko made. He started to roll it out a bit and then continued as it formed into a flatter circle.  
“Keep doing this until it’s flat.” He said. Toriko frowned slightly. He didn’t want to beat up dough anymore. He wanted to eat it. Yet because it was a team effort, he did as he was told.

Zebra was done with his job by now. The pile of shredded cheese had a great fragrance and it made Toriko’s face real goofy.   
“Don’t get distracted!” Sunny said and he flicked Toriko’s nose with one of his feelers.   
“All right, all right!” He said and he rolled out the dough a little faster.   
Meanwhile, Coco was alone with a pile of pepperoni slices and he felt a little left out, but then Komatsu clasped his hands together.  
“I think that’s big enough.” He said as he examined the huge circle of dough that Toriko was working so hard on. A huge flat pan was brought over and Sunny placed the dough onto it. If they didn’t do that before hand, there was no way it was getting into the oven. Komatsu brought over the sauce he made beforehand and started to carefully spoon it into the middle of the soon-to-be crust. He spread it generously with a huge smile on his face.  
“Sunny, get the cheese.” Komatsu said once he was finished. Sunny took the bowl of cheese from Zebra and started to spread it around on top of the sauce. There was so much cheese and the smell was still so strong. Toriko backed away from the table and tried to cover his mouth as he drooled profusely.   
“Okay, done.” Sunny said.   
“Now the pepperoni...” Komatsu said. Coco handed off his pile of pepperoni to Sunny who strategically placed each slice. It took a while but it was finally done after about 10 minutes.  
“How long does it take to bake?” Coco asked.  
“It’s actually not that long. We’ll be eating it soon enough.” Komatsu said. “Now, since it’s so huge... I need all four of you to put it into the oven.” 

He didn’t really need all four. One King would have done the job, but he liked how they obeyed him without a complaint. There was also a chance that they were hungry and didn’t know any better in that moment.  
The pizza fit in the enormous oven just fine. Komatsu couldn’t stop himself from grinning; it was nice having the privilege to use the kitchen at his job whenever he needed it. The five of them exchanged excited looks and waited for their team creation as it baked. The timer ticked away and not one pair of eyes could tear from the oven window.   
Once the timer buzzed, Sunny did the honors and pulled the pizza from the oven with a huge wooden pizza peel. It cooked up with a nice gold brown crust and the cheese and sauce bubbled and sizzled. Everyone drank in the sight with lights in their eyes, but of course Toriko had hearts in his eyes. The smell was rather heavenly.


End file.
